Sweet Torture
by Glossy10
Summary: Hermione punishes Severus in the most bittersweet way. Warning: Lemons, BDSM


_**Sweet Torture**_

_**By: Glossy10**_

_**Hey Everyone :D Just some bitter sweet lemons for you all :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly walked towards the man spread eagle on the bed, her naked breast and hips swaying teasingly making the man's mouth water from behind his pantie gag.<p>

Severus Snape's eyes were dark with lust and his cock painfully hard as he watched his mistress from the bed.

She smirked at him as he tugged mercilessly on the ropes binding him to the bed.

"Now, now my little slave" Hermione spoke softly as she knelt between his spread legs and removed the gag.

"You are being punished for a reason, aren't you slave?" she asked as she raked her nails along his chest and thighs, skilfully avoiding his erect nipples and hard weeping cock.

"Yes Mistress" Severus whimpered when her nails grazed his nipples.

"And why is that, Slave" she hissed into his ear.

"I came without permission, Mistress."

"Yes you did. And you know better than to cum without permission don't you slave."

"Yes Mistress"

"Now Slave, as your punishment you are going to be whipped, and then you will pleasure me. For every four orgasms I receive you may cum once. Are we clear?" Hermione asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Severus nodded yes.

Hermione slapped him hard and said "You know the correct way to answer me, Slave."

"Yes Mistress" He gasped.

"Good. No noise, you know the rules" Hermoine spoke whilst getting off the bed and picking up a leather whip and a ball gag. With a flick of her wrist Severus was face down on the bed with his arse and back facing up.

After placing the ball gag in Severus' mouth and securing the strap around his head she swiftly brought the whip down on the back of his right thigh. He shifted slightly but said nothing. Hermione brought the whip down on his back, thighs and arse another twenty times before she was satisfied with the red lines covering his pale skin.

"Such a good boy for your mistress. You made no noise." Hermione said as she turned him on the bed until he was face up. His hard 10'' hard cock pointing upwards. She removed the gag, slowly crawled up his body and sat on his face. "Pleasure Me" she hissed.

Severus licked up her sopping slit before plunging his tongue into her hot cunt. "Fuck" she hissed, bucking her hips. As he heard her pants and moans becoming louder and more frequent, Severus latched onto her clit alternating between licking, sucking and biting softly.

"Oh Gods" she screamed, arching her back as her orgasm washed over her in waves of hot pleasure. It was quickly followed by another as he doubled his efforts.

Coming down from her high Hermione moved back off his face and sat on his chest. She smirked down at his lips that were glistening in her release and placed the ball gag back in his mouth. "Very good Slave. Only two more orgasms and you may come, but not until I give you permission."

Hermione slowly lowered herself on his straining erection, and slapped him across the face when he thrust his hips up to meet hers. He slowly lowered his hips making Hermione moan in pleasure.

She started riding him, alternating between bouncing and grinding , her breast swaying in front of his face, whilst not allowing him to move. As she reached her third orgasm of the night she allowed him to thrust up into her.

With Severus thrusting hard and fast Hermione easily reached her fourth orgasm. She vanished the ball gag from Severus' mouth. " I want to hear you beg, Slave." she whispered breathlessly.

Severus was desperate and as he saw Hermione nearing her fifth orgasm, he begged. "Please may I cum Mistress" he spoke hoarsely. Her pussy muscles clamping down around him were almost too much for him to handle, but since he didn't want to be punished again, he held tough.

Hermione gave him permission to cum just before she did, and they screamed their releases together.

As she came down from her high she lazily released his bonds, and was instantly wrapped in two strong arms.

"I love you Mrs. Snape" Severus whispered.

"I love you too Mr. Snape" Hermine said sleepily.

With that they fell asleep in each others arms, Severus' hands resting lightly on Hermione's small baby bump.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My first lemons story! Please read &amp; review. I might continue with a chapter as a Slave Hermione and Master Severus after the baby is born? Let me know what you all think. =D<strong>_

_Xox Glossy10 xoX_


End file.
